


Chandelier

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Promptio, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, IgNoct, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: A nervous energy rippled through the crowd as the lights lowered.Noct opened his eyes wide as the song started.  So completely not what he was expecting.Chandelier.A single spotlight found the figure of a man on stage, strutting forward with a sensual roll of his hips, stalking to the pole in the centre.Noct's jaw dropped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful Neko who has been so very encouraging and kind. Your comments have helped me continue whenever I have felt unable to, you've lifted me up to help me see that I can write, that I write things that others enjoy. I thank you so, so much. I adore you, Neko.  
> <3

Chandelier

Noct was grumbling - _still_ grumbling - about Prompto dragging him to the strip club. It wasn’t his scene, never had been, never would be. Yeah sure, this place had male dancers which was why Prompto had suggested it, but still…the idea of sitting ogling the men on stage struck him as something he didn’t really want to partake in. Prompto turned big blue eyes on him, puppy like and Noct had caved. Because, of course he did.

He suspected that his best friend had an ulterior motive for this little excursion and was ready to be alert to see where Prompto’s eyes strayed. As they walked down the street, Noct could hear the pumping bass of the soundtrack to the club, he could damn near feel it through his feet. He winced at the volume when they had been carded and let through the door.

The atmosphere was slightly smoky, the smell of alcohol over-riding almost everything else. 

The place was packed.

He raised an inquisitive brow at Prom, who flashed him a grin and grabbed his hand, leading him closer to the stage.

Just great.

Prompto pushed on his shoulder, forcing him down into a chair Noct hoped wasn’t sticky with booze…or anything else. He glanced around at the glazed faces of the other patrons, the only woman in evidence was behind the bar, efficiently handing over drinks.

Overall, it was as he had thought it would be, only a little…classier perhaps. And his seat wasn’t sticky, so bonus there. Prompto was grinning over his shoulder maniacally and Noct swivelled his head to see that his friend was staring at a big muscle bound mass that was standing arms crossed assessing the room. A bouncer, or some sort of security for the strippers, Noct deduced from his stance and the way he was checking everyone out. His amber eyes did flick over Prompto for a sliver of a second longer and Noct thought he detected a hint of a smile.

Noct turned his head back, fixing Prom with an accusatory glare.

He _knew_ Prompto had an ulterior motive for coming here. One that was at least a foot taller than his best friend. And tattooed. And muscled in a way that he knew Prompto drooled over.

A nervous energy rippled through the crowd as the lights lowered.

Noct opened his eyes wide as the song started. So completely not what he was expecting.

_Chandelier._

A single spotlight found the figure of a man on stage, strutting forward with a sensual roll of his hips, stalking to the pole in the centre.

Noct's jaw dropped.

Ashy brown hair, artfully dishevelled, a pair of black pants that looked painted on legs that went forever and nothing else, leaving his glorious torso bare. And he was glorious, so much so that Noct was worried he was drooling. He wasn’t alone in his appraisal. The low thrum of conversation had stopped, the only sound was the song booming out over the club.

Calling him a stripper was a crime. The way he moved…no, this man was a vision, a dancer, a god amongst men.

As the dancer came closer, Noct could make out the details of his face…and it matched the perfection of his body. Strong sharp jaw, full lips quirked into a smirk that made Noct want to crawl on his knees. He couldn’t make out the colour of his eyes, but his gaze was sharp, flicking out over the audience to ensure he had their undivided attention.

And oh, how he did.

He spun, one hand grasping the pole, the other extended out before he was suddenly flipping up to grip the pole with his thighs only, torso parallel with the stage, still spinning, head tipped back. Noct was thoroughly captivated as he watched the elegant way the man used the pole to display his body, the way his muscles flexed and moved under his skin, the graceful lines he created.

He’d never considered what sort of strength it must take to do what the dancer was doing, but, fuck, he was now.

He was mesmerising.

He was heart attack inducing.

Actually, scratch that.

Totally boner inducing.

Meaning that Noct had to squirm in his seat and try not to be obvious about how aroused he was from simply watching a man spin around on a pole. A really, really attractive man. 

He was fucked.

So very, very completely, totally, utterly fucked.

“Dude? Noct, buddy?” Prom hissed in his ear snapping his attention away from the gorgeous creature that was currently hanging upside down off the pole.

Noct dragged his eyes to his best friend reluctantly, “what?” Then his traitorous eyes flicked back to the stage.

“Wow, I think you’re drooling,” Prompto laughed.

“Shut it,” Noct muttered distractedly. The dancer was obviously winding up his act, his spins a blur and then he gasped when he flipped so that he was suspended upside down, then he was almost out of his seat when the dancer slid down, halting bare inches from the floor, his hair brushing the polished surface. Noct whined as he planted his hands on the floor and untangled his legs, bringing them over his head and flipping to his feet.

The crowd erupted as the man took a bow.

As he stood at the edge of the stage their eyes met for the briefest second before the spotlight went out.

Noct gripped hold of Prompto’s arm, “who…who…”

Prompto grinned like a cheshire cat. But he put Noct out of his arousal laden misery, “that was ‘Sage’.”

“Sage?” Noct repeated dumbly.

Prom nodded, “yeah, that’s his stage name, dunno what his real name is, he’s pretty popular.” 

Noct glanced back at where he’d last seen the vision of a dancer, “Sage,” he repeated softly to himself.

He wasn’t stalking, no, no, definitely not. He was just…appreciating, contributing to Sage’s tips. Yes, that was all. That was why he’d found himself at the club four times in the two weeks since he’d first seen Sage. He wasn’t counting the first night he went back. Sage wasn’t there. It wasn’t counted as stalking if he asked the woman behind the bar what nights Sage worked. No, he was just making sure he could see…ok, so maybe it was a bit stalkerish. But he was never going to approach him or anything. He just really, really liked watching the man work, the way he moved, that intriguing smirk, the sway of his hips…and his ass. Oh my Gods, his ass.

Noct could write epics about Sage’s ass. Or talk Prom’s ear off about it.

Prompto hadn’t accompanied him every time he went to the strip club, Noct keeping how many times he’d been to himself. The bouncer who Prompto was fascinated by had noticed him on his own, a slight frown on his face when he saw that the blonde wasn’t with him. Noct kept that to himself, knowing Prom would be a hysterical gay mess if he knew that the buff dude noticed him, or his absence. 

Meanwhile, Noct was being his own version of a hysterical gay mess.

Whenever Sage performed and his eyes drifted in Noct’s direction, he’d flush embarrassingly and feel like he was being so fucking obvious. The second time he’d seen the dancer on stage, Noct had almost spilled his drink on himself as Sage had crawled to the edge of the stage, bent his chest to the floor, ass raised tantalisingly, a thoroughly erotic pose, his eyes widening slightly as they met Noct’s.

All Noct could focus on was the bright green of them.

In that brief moment, Noct saw intrigue, intelligence and something a little devilish. It had him even more enraptured. He’d reached up without even really realising what he was doing, gil in hand, extending it like an offering. Sage’s smirk had widened, fingers brushing Noct’s to accept it gracefully, slipping it into the waistband of the shorts he was wearing before sauntering away in time to the music for his set giving Noct another uninterrupted view of his delectable ass and the play of muscles in his back and broad shoulders.

The third time he saw Sage, he’d received a wink, then the flash of a pink tongue sliding over plush lips.

Yep, he was totally fucked.

There was just something about the man. After seeing him several times, Noct noticed a few things that were a touch different about him from the other performers. One; he tended to be more clothed than the others, but that somehow was more alluring, especially as his clothing still accentuated his lithe form rather than hide it. It only made Noct want to peel it all off him all the more. Not that that was the case every time, sometimes Sage sauntered onto stage in a tiny pair of shorts clinging to every delectable curve of his hips and ass and that was all, which Noct appreciated very very much. Two; he had eclectic taste in music for his sets. He’d noticed that from the very first time he saw him on stage, but generally his music choices were not the norm for pole dancing or stripping on stage. The only song he’d chosen that Noct had seen performed before was Sweet Dreams, but while others chose the Manson version, Sage chose the original and his confident moves had Noct enamoured all over again.

And three; most importantly in Noct’s opinion, was the absolute poise and inherent class the man had.

He was something just a cut above anything he’d ever experienced.

He noted that the other performers gave lap dances when requested, but he’d never seen Sage do it. The most that he’d seen was the occasional shoulder touch or a sensual stroke to a bicep while deftly keeping himself out of reach of the patrons wandering hands. But, he did it with such grace that he never even received so much as a pout. Noct had also seen that the bouncer kept a close eye on patrons that became too handsy, but he never had that issue with Sage. Sage seemed to be able to just __look__ at someone and they knew not to touch unless he invited it, which he didn’t. At least as far as Noct could tell.

Noct heard whispers about Sage, how he was the highest paid, how he garnered the most tips, how he almost never accepted requests for private dances. He only heard one man claim to have been given that privilege, much to the indignation of his companions.

The man refused to elaborate any further than saying it was the best thing he’d ever experienced and that Sage had refused to do it again.

Noct wondered why that was, and what it was that had made Sage agree in the first place.

Apparently Sage was picky.

When the lights went down and the spotlight framed Sage, the whole place always went quiet, a hush that he discovered was truly rare. There was an air of expectation that Sage never failed to meet and exceed.

On his sixth visit, Sage walked out on stage, pure seduction, in vest, pressed pants and crisp white shirt, the strains of an old song called Urgent dictating his moves. And this time, his performance was a little interactive letting the men gathered around the stage help him remove his vest, then shirt to be left discarded on the stage. Noct unashamedly leaned on the surface, staring up at Sage as he postured and swayed torso now bare, pants low on his hips to reveal the sharp ‘v’ dipping below the waistband.

When Sage sauntered towards him, Noct’s brain went blank, a little twinkle in the dancer’s eyes as he slid forward, thighs bracketing Noct, groin so close to Noct’s face he thought he might melt through the floor.

Sage sought out his hands, bringing them up and pushing them against his toned stomach and Noct’s mouth dropped open when they were forced lower. Sage tilted his head in amusement, giving Noct a wicked grin. Noct’s fingers fumbled with the button and zipper, swallowing around his dry throat as his knuckles brushed over the bulge in the dancer’s pants, panicking that he’d gone too far. He glanced up at Sage to find an approving smile.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Noct chanted as Sage guided his hands to his hips to help him remove his pants, fingers skimming over silken skin and they revealed a shiny black g-string and gorgeous thighs. Noct whimpered helplessly as he was left with a pair of pants in hand when Sage then slid back spinning on his ass before lifting up to his feet, dropping into a split moments later that left the men around the stage gasping when Sage dipped his chest to the floor and the lights went down.

Noct was gripping the pants for dear life when the bouncer came over to retrieve them, staring up at the deep amber gaze fixed on him, begging to be allowed to keep the offering.

“Sorry man, gotta get those back,” the bouncer said apologetically.

Noct glanced down at the pants in hand, nodded and handed them over reluctantly, “yeah, sorry, here.”

“Hey,” the bouncer said softly, “why don’t you ask him for a private dance?”

Noct eyes went wide, shaking his head, “no, no, it’s ok, I know he doesn’t give them much.” He swallowed again. “I don’t want to bother him, he gets a lot of attention already.”

The bouncer laughed, “yeah, he does, but I think he just might say yes to you.”

“I…I…umm, what?”

The big man laughed again, clapping him on the shoulder, then gesturing to the pants he had in hand, “he doesn’t let the patrons help him with those. Shirt and shit, yeah, but not something so…intimate.”

Noct blinked at the information, “really?” Gods, why did he sound like a teenager with his first crush?  
”Yeah, really. My name’s Gladio by the way,” the bouncer said, extending his free hand for Noct to shake. He hoped his hand wasn’t so sweaty that the man noticed.

“N…Noctis,” he said quietly. “Or Noct.”

“Kay, Noct, gotta get these back to Sage, let me know if you want to ask him about a private dance, I could ask him for ya.”

“Oh, um, ok, thanks,” Noct muttered as Gladio grinned and walked off.

Noct couldn’t even focus on the music, despite the fact it was loud enough to vibrate his whole body as close as he was to the stage. He could only focus on Sage, green eyes burning into Noct’s as he strode forward, finger crooking at him suggestively. He could feel the burn of other eyes on him, envious as he staggered upright, complying with everything Sage wanted. Sage’s hand curled around his and hauled him up on the stage, leading towards the chair placed in front of the ever present pole.

He trembled as he sat, blinking up at the Adonis circling him, swivelling his head to keep him in view.

Long deft fingers stroked his cheek, hot breath near his ear.

“Relax,” a warm voice dripped in his ear, “I won’t hurt you.”

“Gods,” Noct whispered. Sage had an accent and it was warm and felt like it was pouring into his ear like caramel. Could Sage be any more perfect?

Sage chuckled at his whispered response.

And yes, that confirmed it, the dancer __could__ be more perfect because he’d just melted Noct’s insides with a dark little chuckle. He sucked in a breath, dazed as he watched Sage undulate in front of him, fingers clutching the edge of the chair, itching to touch, itching to caress. The dancer smirked, flicking his eyes down to Noct’s white knuckles, then back up to his face, eyes gleaming.

Sage gripped the back of the chair either side of Noct’s head, rolling his hips then dragging his chest up Noct’s. Noct thought he was going to pass out.

“You are adorable,” Sage murmured close to his ear, their cheeks brushing. “If I do something you’re uncomfortable with, just let me know and I will back off.”

Noct let out a squeak, “uh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” He looked up at the dancer, “I’d let you do anything to me.”

“Oh, I _like_ you,” Sage murmured in his ear before leaning back to gift him with another smirk. “Let’s give them a show then, shall we.”

Noct blinked. Oh, right. The audience. He’d completely forgotten about them.

He forgot about them again when Sage straddled his thighs, wrapping his long legs around both chair back and Noct’s waist, arching his back in a delicate curve that showed off his upper body strength, leaning back so that he was looking at the audience upside down. All Noct could do was gape, particularly as Sage wriggled his hips forward a little, bring his ass into direct contact with Noct’s groin. He head a little gasp over the music, mortified that Sage had made a rather embarrassing discovery.

The dancer swung back up, curling his arms around Noct’s shoulders, rocking his hips back and forth in a grind that had Noct whining in the back of his throat.

Then he felt an answering hardness brushing against his own and his eyes went comically wide. Sage gave him a salacious grin, rolling his hips harder. 

The crowd’s enthusiastic yelling was a dim roar in his ears.

He couldn’t look away.

Sage grabbed one of Noct’s hands, pressing it against his chest, giving him approval to touch. Noct bit his lip, eyes wide, not wanting to do anything to make Sage move away from him.

All too soon it was over, however and Noct found himself being lifted from the chair with an elegant hand clasped in his own. Sage took a little bow, then gestured for the audience to applaud Noct for his participation. Noct couldn’t look away from Sage, utterly dazed as he was led from the stage.

“I didn’t overwhelm you, I hope,” Sage said quietly when they arrived backstage.

Noct shook his head, then nodded, “maybe a bit, I’m sorry about…you know…” he gestured vaguely at his groin.

Sage threw back his head, laughing and exposing the beautiful line of his throat.

“Oh, no, that was quite flattering and I am sure you felt me respond to it,” Sage chuckled, a slight flush of pink staining his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” Noct blurted, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Sage tilted his head to one side, a genuine smile on his face, “you really are very sweet…and respectful.” He placed a hand to Noct’s back, his hand warm through Noct’s shirt. He led him further back behind the stage to an area that led off into different rooms, change rooms Noct thought. “I never have to bat your hands away, you always let me dictate the touch and you never stray outside that. And your touch is very gentle.”

“I…uh…thank you,” Noct mumbled. He was talking to Sage, really talking with him. He didn’t want to stop talking to him. “You’re really good, I mean, you’re great, fantastic…ok, I’m babbling, I’ll stop now.”

Sage stroked his heated cheek, “adorable,” he murmured, turning on his heel and vanishing into one of the rooms leaving Noct cupping his own cheek.

That was how Gladio found him several minutes later, slapping Noct on his back hard enough to jolt him forward.

“Sage said to tell you, next time you come in, head to the bar and let Aranea know you’re here, then go to room three and wait.”

“Huh?”

Gladio gave him a wolfish grin, “you’re gettin’ a private dance buddy.”

Noct thought he might have a coronary.

Aranea gave him a smirk when Noct approached her at the bar.

“Oh, yeah, I know _all_ about it,” she chuckled when Noct told her what Gladio said. “Sage won’t be on stage tonight, you get him all to yourself.”

Noct had to swallow, or at least try, around the desert his throat had become. He nodded helplessly when Aranea directed him to the room with a small brass three attached to the front. He opened it hesitantly, not sure what to expect.

It was a small room, intimate. Soft lighting, a plush couch against one wall. Actually the couch was almost a bed with how wide the thing was. An ice filled bucket with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, a small stereo system, a bar fridge. And that was about it. Except for the blinking light high up on the wall in the corner. A camera.

Noct couldn’t take his eyes off it once he spotted it, fingers nervously toying with the hem of his shirt. He bit his lip and very nearly collapsed on the couch, sinking into the cushions. Then jumped up and smoothed down his shirt, hoping it was nice enough for Sage. 

He went over every interaction he’d had with Sage, every little smirk, every touch, every look that seemed laden with so much…more. He hoped he wasn’t just imagining it. He knew it was what Sage was employed to do, entice, titillate, seduce. And he had done all that and more to Noct, but he still held hope that Sage felt something for him, maybe was intrigued enough to…do what, Noct wasn’t sure.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the entry of the very man he’d been thinking of.

Sage was dressed demurely as ever, slacks, shirt, vest. All immaculate. But he looked different. His hair was swept up in a pompadour, extending his height, and he wore slim line frames, somehow enhancing the bright green of his eyes.

And his smile was soft, no hint of his usual smirk.

“Hello, Noctis,” he said smoothly, stepping forward with the same fluid grace he showed on stage. He stopped in front of Noct, tilting his head.

“Wow,” Noct breathed out. “I…wow, you look…wow.”

And after that display of intellect, Noct wanted to smack himself, but Sage’s smile widened a fraction.

“I am pleased you approve,” the dancer said, his accent washing over Noct and making him grin like a fool. “I find I can move through the club without attracting as much attention this way.” He swept green eyes over Noct’s form, “you look rather fetching yourself.” He reached out, stroking Noct’s collar.

Noct ducked his head, “thanks,” he muttered, feeling bashful under Sage’s intense gaze.

A finger lifted his chin, forcing him to look at Sage again, “we won’t get anywhere if you won’t look at me, Noctis.”

Noct blinked at that, “huh?” He swallowed nervously, “oh, right, the private dance.”

Sage stroked his cheek, “that was a ruse, I am afraid.”

Shit, what?

The dancer noted Noct’s stricken expression, “oh, please, don’t misunderstand, I am here for you, and I wish to spend time with you, however, if you don’t mind, I would like to spend it talking to you, getting to know you, properly.” Sage led him to the couch and they both sat. “I…believe Gladio did not convey my true purpose adequately. This is not a…transaction, more a…way to get to know the lovely man who has been watching me.” Another head tilt, “unless you only wish for me to dance for you.”

“Sage…”

The dancer held up his hand, “please, my name is Ignis, Sage is a persona for the stage.”

“Ignis,” Noct whispered, the dancer’s eyes darkening at the sound of his name. “I…Gods, of course I want to get to know you, I…you’re incredible. The way you move, you’re so graceful, so in control…And I get it, you dance all the time, I don’t expect you to…”

Sage…no, Ignis, interrupted him, “oh, I am more than willing to dance for you, simply for the joy of it and to watch your reactions, that would be enough payment for me, I assure you.” Ignis glanced up at the camera, making a slashing motion and the light went out. “Now, it is just you and I.” He reached out and filled the two glasses, passing one to Noct.

Once Noct settled a fraction, he found that Ignis was just as fascinating to talk to as he was to watch on stage. He spoke about himself a little, then coaxed details out of Noct, asking about what he liked to do.

Noct bit his lip, “well, apart from coming here and watching you dance…”

Ignis laughed, shooting Noct a large grin with his head tilted to one side, “I had gathered that much.”

And so it went on. They talked, and talked.

And laughed. Gods, that deep chuckle of Ignis’ was music to his ears and Noct found himself gravitating to the man, inching closer and closer. Ignis noticed with a slight smirk, but allowed it, even going so far as to shift closer, his green eyes intense behind his glasses.

Noct had finally relaxed when long fingers danced over his thigh, sending his heart rate racing, his breath catching in his throat. He bit his lip and glanced at Ignis through his lashes to find the most seductive pair of bedroom eyes staring at him intently. Arousal spiked through his body and he held back a whine through sheer force of will.

Ignis watched him intently, gauging his reaction to the touch. Noct, emboldened, and in the smoothest move he’d ever made in his life, curled his fingers with Ignis’ and brought his hand to his lips to press a gentlemanly kiss to his knuckles. Ignis ducked his head, looking almost shy at the gesture, but the wide smile on his lips when Noct merely dropped their joined hands back to his thigh was blinding.

Noct leaned forward, hidden in the darkness surrounding the stage, waiting impatiently.

Silence fell, the lights on the stage vanished and a single spotlight highlighted the centre. At the back, Noct could make out Ignis’ silhouette, waiting for the cue in the music. He’d watched Ignis practise this routine, but he hadn’t heard the music, nor seen the costume, so he was eagerly anticipating the moment ‘Sage’ strode into the light.

He wasn’t disappointed by any means when Ignis strutted forward, hips swinging enticingly.

“Oh shit,” Noct moaned as the light burnished Ignis.

A top hat tilted at a jaunty angle, hiding those bright green eyes, drawing attention to full lips glistening with bright red lipstick. A tuxedo jacket with tails flaring with each seductive swing of Ignis’ hips, bow tie, a crisp white shirt brushing a pair of thighs only covered in a pair of sheer black stockings held up by what Noct presumed was a garter belt. And sky high scarlet red stilettos. One elegant hand directing an embellished cane. 

‘Sage’ strutted forward in time with the music for four long strides, then planted the cane in front of him, leaning forward so he was bent from the hips, swivelling them, head facing forward, yet his eyes were still hidden while his scarlet red lips quirked in a knowing smile.

Seeing the whole thing put together, with the music, with the costume, was so far beyond tantalising. 

Ignis - ‘Sage’ - was addictive.

Noct was enamoured of both sides to Ignis. The confident, seductive man on stage. The sweet, sometimes shy man off stage. The intelligence, the poise, the way his eyes shone. The little twist of his lips when he was amused and not quite ready to show it. 

He let a low whistle out as Ignis dipped down, legs spread in a squat, setting the cane down, running his hands tantalisingly up his inner thighs, rising to roll his hips, hands now skimming up his torso. Then his toe wriggled under the cane and with a little flick of his foot the cane spun in the air to be caught in an outstretched hand. He turned his back to the audience, then reached out with his free hand and dropped the tie to the side. The jacket was shrugged off one shoulder as Ignis glanced back, licking his reddened lips. Twisting the cane, he held it both hands against the back of his thighs, shrugging again so that now the jacket slid down his arms. Transferring the cane to one hand, the jacket came off and then the cane was flipped in the air while Ignis discarded the jacket to the side with the tie.

Ignis was now only in his shirt, top hat, shoes and stockings, though Noct could just make out something else under the shirt. His heart rate kicked up when he realised it was a corset.

Ignis was wearing a corset.

Noct was very thankful the music covered the disgustingly needy whine that tore from his throat.

With the tuxedo jacket off, more of Ignis’ thighs were now on display, Noct watching they way they shifted and flexed with every move Ignis made. 

He was so fucking gone.

As Noct followed Ignis back to his dressing room he noted the strange stiffness in the man’s spine.

It was so odd. Ignis always moved with such grace and sensual ease, but now he seemed…tense.

It put Noct on edge for some reason.

It was all made worse when they arrived and Ignis busied himself with something on his dressing table, not even meeting Noct’s eyes in the mirror. Noct opened his mouth to ask if Ignis was alright, but the man himself sighed deeply making Noct reassess.

“Do you mind terribly if I change on my own?” Ignis asked quietly, still not turning to look at Noct.

“Oh, uh, yeah, no that’s ok, I’ll just…” he trailed off, gesturing to the door, then dropped his hand uselessly when Ignis only nodded. He paused outside the door, puzzled. Ignis had never asked him to leave before, always slipping behind a little screen to change into his normal clothing, talking to Noct all the while. But this time…

Was Ignis upset with him?

Had he done something wrong?

Was Ignis feeling alright?

Maybe he wasn’t feeling well.

Figuring it was useless to try and work it out right now, Noct turned the corner and headed to the staff bathroom.

When he emerged he halted at the sound of voices.

Gladio talking to Ignis.

“But, Igs, I know…”

Ignis cut him off sharply, “I’m not sure what you think you know, Gladiolus, however, I have been there. I’m the one who has waited and still nothing.”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe what, pray tell?” Ignis spat.

“Have you tried, you know…” Gladio said carefully. Noct couldn’t see, but he had the feeling that the bouncer had made some sort of gesture to indicate what he was talking about.

“It’s my job to do that, Gladio,” Ignis sighed. “I…I can’t. It would just be…”

Gladio grunted, “ok, so I can get that, but what if…”

“It’s been weeks, months even and _nothing._ ” Ignis sighed again. “I don’t know how much clearer it could be. I was fooling myself.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so, Igs.” Gladio paused for a moment. “Maybe you should look at it from the other side. Think about it, yeah.” Another pause. “Don’t give up yet.”

Ignis huffed and Noct heard Gladio move back down the hall as Ignis’ door shut.

He waited a few minutes, thinking before he stepped around the corner. He halted at Ignis’ closed door. _Something_ was obviously on Ignis’ mind and it was probably better to let him be. He winced as he knocked on the door tentatively.

“Yes?” Ignis inquired from inside his dressing room.

Noct opened the door a little and poked his head in, noting the downcast expression in Ignis’ lovely face. It physically hurt to see him like that.

“I…I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Oh,” Ignis murmured from his position in front of his makeup table. He didn’t glance back at Noct, “alright, goodnight Noctis.”

Noct closed the door quietly. Then leaned on the wall outside.

He’d caught a glimpse of Ignis’ eyes in the mirror as he’d turned. They were reddened. Like he’d been crying, or trying not to.

_Noctis._ Ignis hadn’t called him that since they had started speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I actually thought I had done it a few days ago, but then realised that something had gone wrong. So here it is, a little late, but I hope you like it.

“I don’t know what happened,” Noct moaned to Prompto. His friend gave him a sympathetic look. “Everything was fine, we were hangin’ out all the time and I was coming to watch him when he performed. I thought…I thought he liked me.” He described how Ignis had been the last week or so, quiet, distant, cool, no hint of the previous warmth. And he had reverted to calling Noct by his full name.

Prompto scratched his head, “so, what was he like on your dates?”

Noct’s eyes went wide, “uh…dates?”

His friend frowned, “yeah, you know, going out together, somewhere other than the place he works?” Prompto blinked at Noct’s blank look. “You have taken him out? Please tell me you have.”

“Um…no,” Noct whispered, wincing when Prompto thudded his head onto the table.

“Seriously, dude?” Prompto’s voice had kicked up several octaves, heading into screeching territory. “What the fuck have you been doing? The man is hot, like seriously hot! You don’t let that get away!”

Noct crossed his arms and pouted, “he didn’t ask me out either.”

“Fuck,” Prompto hissed. “I knew you could be thick when it came to relationships and stuff, but this is fuckin’ stupid.”

“What?”

His friend grunted, “dude, his whole job is to seduce and stuff. Do you really think he wants to do that to someone he _likes_?”

Noct had to concede that Prompto had a point, but…

“He gets hit on all the time, I just can’t…he’s fucking gorgeous and funny and sweet and…I’m just __me,__ Prom.”

Prompto’s head hit the table again, “he made it really obvious he likes _you_. Fuck, Noct, anyone could see him looking at you from the stage and according to Gladio he never lets anyone into his dressing room, which you’ve been doing for ages now. He told you he wanted to get to know you.”

“We’ve been doing that,” Noct interjected defensively.

“Argh,” Prompto grunted in frustration. “He probably thinks you friendzoned him.”

Noct recalled the conversation he’d overheard between Ignis and Gladio. Thinking about it now, he was pretty sure what, or rather, who, they had been talking about. Oh. _OH!_ This was bad, really bad. He recounted the conversation to Prompto.

“Yep, that’s my friend, Noct, friendzoning himself with the hottest man he’s ever seen because he’s too fucking dense to _ask the man out on a date_.” He rolled his eyes at Noct, “seriously, only you could do that.”

“Dude, please,” Noct whined.

“This is why you’re single,” Prompto added.

Noct frowned, “yeah, I get it, I’m fuckin’ dumb.” He peered at his best friend pleadingly, “but I really like him, I might even…love him. How do I fix this?”

Prompto thudded his head on the table again. “Noct, I dunno man, I don’t think just asking him out now is gonna work. It sounds like he’s hurt.”

Noct moaned softly. He’d hurt Ignis. He hadn’t meant to, but he’d still done it.

“Shit, please, help me fix this. I have to fix this, Prom, he’s…he’s amazing. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I don’t know what to do.” He grabbed Prompto’s arm, squeezing, “please.”

Prompto looked at him silently for a moment, “ok, but, I really think you’re going to have to do something pretty special. Something that will really get his attention, let him know you’re serious about him.”

Noct nodded urgently, “yes, anything.”

Prompto smiled at him and suddenly Noct wished he hadn’t said that.

“This was a really bad idea,” Noct muttered.

“Nope,” Prompto grinned at him infuriatingly.

“He’s gonna laugh at me…then never talk to me again,” Noct whined. “I can’t just…spring this on him. Maybe I need to…do something small first.”

Prompto tilted his head, then shot finger guns at him, “yeah, ok, that could help.”

Phase one of ‘ _fix things with Ignis and hopefully get a date_ ’ was pretty simple and Noct was rather proud of the fact he’d thought of it himself. He’d realised that once he and Ignis started talking he’d not really praised him in any way. Well, he’d said the routines that Ignis performed were hot, and they were, but he’d not said anything about Ignis himself. How Noct thought he was incredible in so many ways.

So he set about changing that and maybe bring back that little spark that had been missing from Ignis’ beautiful green eyes.

A spark that Noct now recognised was a hope for more.

Ignis was on stage practising his newest routine, dressed in tight athletic pants and a loose t-shirt that slipped off his shoulders every so often to expose his collarbones. Physically it was stunning as always but it was missing that distinctive ‘Sage’ flair.

From Noct’s position at the side of the stage, he could see it all so clearly.

While Ignis had not said he didn’t want Noct around, he had retreated, seemingly convinced that Noct only wanted friendship. Noct was eternally grateful that he was at least able to have that much and swore that if he couldn’t fix things, he would be the best friend that Ignis could ever want.

Ignis eyed him a little warily when he jumped up on the stage when the routine was finished. He scooped up the towel and water bottle Ignis had placed at the edge of the stage and brought them to Ignis as he stood, chest heaving with exertion.

Instead of handing Ignis the towel he raised his hand and swiped the damp strands of hair off Ignis forehead and wiped his face with it himself, making his touch reverent and gentle. When he was done he draped the towel over Ignis’ shoulders and handed him the water bottle. Ignis blinked at him as he drank, their eyes locked. As he lowered the bottle, Noct reached up again and caressed Ignis’ heated cheek watching as a darker flush spread across his cheekbones.

He leaned forward, Ignis’ eyes widening, breath hitching.

“That was so beautiful, Ignis,” Noct murmured, letting his breath fan over Ignis’ cheek. “ _You_ are so beautiful.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Ignis’ cheek. “Thank you for letting me watch you.”

When he pulled back Ignis was blinking faster, biting his bottom lip, looking a little bashful and Noct smiled at him softly.

“I…ahh…” Ignis stuttered.

“Gorgeous,” Noct whispered, feeling his own face heat with a blush to match Ignis’. As confident as Ignis was on stage as ‘Sage’, he absolutely adored the fact that the real Ignis was a touch shy. It made him feel bolder and able to start showing Ignis just how much he wanted him, the real him.

Ignis’ lashes fluttered, giving Noct a slightly coquettish glance.

Noct crowed internally.

That spark was back in Ignis’ eyes. Not quite as bright, but it was there.

“No, no, stop!”

Noct grumbled under his breath.

“What was that, Honey?”

“I said, eat shit and die, Hero,” Noct spat at his teacher.

Nyx merely raised a brow, “yes, fuck you too, Honey.” He crossed his arms and shook his head. “This is not working, you’re _trying_.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

Nyx sighed and sat himself cross-legged on the stage. He patted the spot in front of him, “come, young padawan, let me guide you.”

Noct slumped down onto the floor and glared at the dancer opposite. Though ‘dancer’ was a bit of a stretch as far as Nyx was concerned. Noct immediately thought ‘stripper’ whenever Nyx performed. His routines were…raunchy. Not once ounce of class in sight. But he knew how to move, so when Prompto had wrangled Gladio’s help with phase two, the bouncer had suggested Nyx as Noct’s teacher. After he’d been sworn to secrecy.

“So, what do you mean that I’m trying?” Noct asked once he was seated.

“Just that.” Nyx shook his head, “I can see you trying to be sexy and it’s…not good.”

Noct deflated like a balloon, “shit.” He glanced at Nyx morosely, “so how do I be sexy without…trying to be sexy?”

Nyx thought for a minute, then grinned at Noct, “you don’t need to be sexy. This is for Ignis, right? And he already thinks you’re something special, so you work with what you have.”

Noct frowned, “um…”

“Ok, so maybe I should explain a bit,” Nyx said. “When Ignis first met you, he was…excited. He said you were cute and sweet. Well, actually he said adorable and endearing, but means the same thing. And he finds that incredibly sexy.” He paused as if considering, “maybe I should explain about what it’s been like for him here.” Noct nodded. “Right, well, when he started here he got groped a lot, I mean, I get it too, but it…he doesn’t like touch unless it’s…” he struggled to find the word. “Consensual, I guess. So when he was continually groped by the customers, it wasn’t pleasant. Aranea eventually took him aside and told him he could say no and that if they persisted he was allowed to retaliate. She doesn’t put up with shit and won’t let us put up with anything we don’t want either.” Nyx grinned at him and Noct could only agree with that. “Anyway, we soon discovered that Ignis has a wider skillset than dancing. One night not long after that conversation a man groped Ignis’ ass, which to be honest is pretty damn fine and a hell of a temptation. Ignis politely asked the man to stop and he didn’t. The guy left with a broken wrist.”

Noct swore softly under his breath, “so is that why no-one touches him?”

Nyx grinned again, “yeah, word got around pretty quick and Aranea made sure that the rules were plastered all over the place,” he chuckled. “The guy said he wanted some sort of compensation and Aranea laughed at him. Said he was welcome to take it up with Gladio and Cor.”

Noct snorted at that. Gladio was musclebound and intimidating in his own massive way, but Cor, Cor was on a whole different level of badass. As far as Noct could tell the man never smiled. He couldn’t imagine anyone trying anything with Cor around. “I’m guessing nothing came of that.”

Nyx laughed, “exactly. And as a result, Ignis got a bit of a reputation from it. People always want what they can’t have and it really works for Igs.” He smiled at Noct, “which is part of why you stood out.”

Noct frowned, “what do you mean?”

“You didn’t touch him, not unless he asked for it.” Nyx’s grin widened, “and let me tell you, he never invites it, but he did with you.” 

“Oh,” Noct whispered. “But what about the private dances?”

“Ahh, yeah, those.” Nyx sat back on his hands, “there’s only been a few, you know that.” Noct nodded. “And those only came about coz the guys in question asked Ignis and got refused, so they went to Aranea and offered more cash, like __a_ lot_ more. When she approached Ignis about it he thought about it for a few minutes and then added to the rules.”

Noct knew the rules. No touching unless asked by the dancer. No total nudity unless negotiated for a private dance. Be respectful to the dancers. No drunks. No drug use. And so on.

“What did he add?”

“See, now this is where Ignis excels. He told Aranea that he wouldn’t strip completely, reckoned that he could get them off without it.” Nyx chuckled to himself. “I asked him about it and he said that he found it easy enough to seduce without resorting to removing all his clothes. That almost touching them, or touching himself in certain ways was just as effective and left something that kept them coming back, just in case he one day decided to let them see him completely.”

“But he never does.”

“No,” Nyx conceded. “He doesn’t.” He pointed at Noct, “and the no touch rule stayed, until you.”

“But even I haven’t really touched him,” Noct murmured.

“You’ve touched him more than anyone else, he lets you and he likes it.”

Noct blushed and looked away.

“And that right there is what he finds so exciting.”

Noct’s gaze snapped back to Nyx, “what?”

“You like him for Ignis, not ‘Sage’. You blush. You talk to him, you’re interested in him, not just how he dances.” He fixed Noct with a knowing glance, “I’ve taught you to move, but when you do this for him, think of how it would feel for him to touch you, let that show. Don’t try to seduce him, move like you’re making love to him, with him, as you would do it.” He tapped Noct’s chest, “and that is how you’ll dance for him.”

“Oh,” Noct murmured. He considered what Nyx said and nodded. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

Nyx clapped his hands and rose to his feet, “now, show me that move again, but this time, keep that in mind.”

Noct paced back and forth on the stage, hidden in the dim light. He glanced over to where Gladio, Prompto and Nyx were standing by the lighting and music consoles. The trio were watching him. Nyx looked encouraging, Gladio was frowning and Prompto looked almost as nervous as Noct felt. The grimace he sent the man on stage looked pained.

“You’ll all go right, as soon as he…you know?”

Gladio rolled his eyes, but Nyx smacked him on the chest.

“Yes, Honey, we’ll go. No-one will see anything, I promise,” Nyx said softly. “Remember what I taught you and what I said and you’ll be fine.”

Noct nodded, “I’ll try.”

Nyx smiled, “and he’ll appreciate that, I know it.” He nudged Gladio, “won’t he, big guy?” Gladio snorted, but Nyx dug his elbow into Gladio’s stomach making him wince. He inclined his head towards Noct.

Gladio let out a big sigh, “yeah, what he said.”

“Gladiolus,” Nyx hissed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“He hurt him,” Gladio grunted.

“And now he’s trying to fix it,” Prompto put in, pouting up at the bouncer.

“Ugh, no need for the puppy dog eyes, Prom, I’ve been helping haven’t I?”

Noct cleared his throat, “uh, yeah, and thank you for that.” He fixed Gladio with a determined glare, “and I will never hurt him again, I promise you that. I just…he’s so…I didn’t think I had a chance with him, and I almost lost it entirely, but I want to make it really clear to him that I more than like him.”

Gladio grunted again, “hmph, yeah, ok.” He pointed at Noct, “but if you _do_ hurt him again, your nuts will become decoration for my rearview mirror.”

“If I hurt him again, I’ll cut them off myself,” Noct spat back.

“Well, isn’t that a lovely image,” Nyx muttered.

Prompto giggled nervously, tugging on Gladio’s arm, “c’mon, let’s go, Gladdy. Nyx can handle the next bit.” He smiled brightly up at the bouncer who seemed to melt a little under the force of the sunshine that was Noct’s best friend. “Good luck, Noct,” he sent over his shoulder as he dragged Gladio out the side door.

Nyx sighed, “now that the behemoth has left the building, how are you doing?”

Noct deflated, “I…I’m nervous.” He took a deep breath, “I need to think straight…”

Nyx burst out into a fit of giggles, finally gasping out, “bit late for that I think.”

Noct covered his face and groaned, then started laughing with Nyx. By the time they both pulled themselves together, Noct was feeling better. Calmer, less jittery, no longer feeling like he would shake out of his skin.

“Thanks, Nyx,” he murmured.

Nyx fucking winked at him, sly grin on his face, “you’re welcome, Honey.” He glanced at the clock on the wall, “he’ll be here soon, get into position. If there’s anything I know about Ignis, he’s _always_ on time.”

Noct’s heart almost thudded out of his chest when Ignis entered the club, squinting at the dark interior, looking a little confused by the fact it was empty of the other staff and that he couldn’t see anything. A few long strides brought him to the edge of the stage and he placed his bag on the edge as he peered around.

Noct glanced at Nyx, both their eyes accustomed to the darkness. He nodded once.

The spotlight came on, highlighting the chair up on the stage. Ignis startled and frowned. Noct stepped forward and he was gratified to see the absolute look of shock cross Ignis’ face that melted into something a little amused, perhaps.

Then Ignis saw what Noct was wearing, or _not_ wearing as the case may be.

Using as much confidence as he could muster, Noct let his hips sway as he moved forward to the edge of the stage and Ignis, his bare legs and feet hardly trembling as he extended his hand to Ignis with a shy smile.

“Ah, Noct, what is…”

Noct smiled again, beckoning Ignis with his hand, “I want to show you something.”

Ignis worried at his lip, then clasped Noct’s hand with his own and accepted his help up onto the stage.

The dancer frowned again as the spotlight dimmed down to something less glaring and more intimate.

“Noct?”

“I promise, you’ll understand soon, Ignis,” Noct assured him. He gestured to the chair, “would you sit for me please?”

Ignis hesitated and Noct held his breath, waiting. He glanced over to Nyx, but his teacher only shrugged.

Then Ignis sat himself down on the chair and looked up at Noct expectantly.

Noct exhaled slowly.

He looked back to Nyx again and nodded, the music he’d chosen softly beginning to play.

Ignis’ brows shot up.

Noct stalked around the chair, trailing his hand over the back of it, so close to Ignis’ shoulders he knew that the man would feel it without him actually touching him. He wasn’t going to touch him. Not yet.

Leaning close to Ignis’ ear, Noct let his breath warm Ignis’ cheek.

“Can you guess what I am going to do, Ignis?”

Ignis twisted his head to the side, blinking at Noct, his eyes dark as his lips parted in a shaky inhale, “I…possibly.”

“Do you know why I chose this song?” Noct asked him, voice low in his ear. He pulled back and watched Ignis’ face for his reaction.

“I…ahh…”

“It’s the first song I ever saw you dance to,” Noct said. He sashayed his way around until he was in front of Ignis, the oversized shirt he was wearing almost completely open to show glimpses of his chest and allow little flashes of the soft, tight boxer briefs underneath. 

Ignis’ eyes raked over him, his gaze a little hungry, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He flicked his eyes away to look around the club again, “N…Noct?”

“It’s alright, Ignis,” he assured him softly. “We’re alone. I didn’t want anyone to see this.”

“Only me?” Ignis asked, sounding a little breathless, his eyes grazing over Noct’s almost naked form.

“Only you,” Noct confirmed. He brought his hand up, tilting his head back to expose his throat. Starting at his jaw, he dragged his fingers over his skin, down the line of his neck, flirting over his clavicles, dipping to his sternum, then lower to hover at the place where one single button held the shirt closed. He lowered his head and gave Ignis a quick smile, “every time I see you do that on stage, I can’t help but imagine it’s my hand, wanting it so badly I ache.”

Ignis’ mouth formed a little ‘o’, his eyes following the path Noct’s fingers took as he did it again.

Noct leaned forward, letting the shirt billow open, hands finding the back of the chair, his face dangerously close to Ignis’, “will you let me touch?”

Ignis swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, “yes.”

“Do you want to touch me too?” Noct asked, skimming his lips over Ignis’ cheek.

Ignis laughed brokenly, “Gods, yes!” His hands came up suddenly, cupping Noct’s face, “I have always wanted to touch you.”

Noct’s plans went flying out the door at Ignis’ husky tone, the absolute affection in his words. He nodded in agreement, “me too,” he whispered, nuzzling Ignis’ palm. He tried to reign in the situation, still wanting to stick to at least some of his plan, “do you know why I wanted you on this chair, right here, on the stage, like this?”

Ignis blinked slowly, shaking his head, “I…no.”

“The night you brought me up and danced, that was the first time I heard your voice.” He leaned forward again, tilting his head to coast his lips over the shell of Ignis’ ear, “you whispered in my ear and I thought I was going to melt. Your voice does so many things to me, Ignis. Especially your laugh. When you laugh at something, I just, Gods…” he shivered. He let his hands move from the back of the chair to the nape of Ignis’ neck, toying with the soft hair he found there. Ignis moaned softly as Noct tugged on the strands gently. He pulled his face back, meeting Ignis’ darkened eyes, “I think that might be my new favourite sound that you make.”

Ignis flushed a little, biting his lip as he stared up at Noct, “I’m not reading this wrong, am I? I haven’t misunderstood?”

“No,” Noct murmured, “you haven’t. I just…I was…I didn’t think it was…” He sucked in a deep breath and straddled Ignis’ thighs, drawing another moan from Ignis. “I was scared,” he confessed. “I really, really like you, Ignis. And it’s not just physical,” he rushed to add. “I like _you_. I like how funny you are, how smart you are, how graceful you are even when you’re not on stage. Everything you’ve shown me about yourself is amazing and I just want to keep finding out more.”

Ignis pressed their foreheads together, sighing softly, “the feeling is very mutual, Noct.” His lashes fluttered, then he was staring directly into Noct’s eyes again, searching. “When we speak together, you look into my eyes.”

“Mmm, yeah, of course I do.”

Ignis chuckled ruefully, “no, you don’t understand. I’ve seen you look me over, like you’re drinking me in, but when we speak, you look at _me_. Your eyes don’t deviate, you see me.”

Oh. Noct smiled, trying to bite it back and failing, “I…” He laughed quietly, “I had this whole thing planned out, well, sort of. I mean, Nyx helped me, but he said I was ‘trying too hard’,” he shook his head, leaning back to look at Ignis properly. “But he did say something that I…I got it, you know? Instead of trying to dance for you, he said I should move like we were touching each other, how I wanted to touch you, how I wanted you to touch me, to keep that in mind.”

Ignis tilted his head, moving his hands from Noct’s face, sliding them down slowly until they rested on Noct’s hips, “that was startlingly sound advice.”

Noct giggled, “I know, right? From Nyx of all people,” he laughed.

Then Ignis’ grip on his hips tightened and he was tugged forward.

Noct wasn’t laughing anymore.

“All this talk of touching…I…” Ignis trailed off tipping his head just a fraction, enough that their lips were almost touching. 

Noct almost gave in and kissed him right then and there, but he’d had a plan, damn it, he was going to at least execute some of it.

“Date me…I mean, would you please, go on a date with me?”

Ignis hummed, “you can have as many dates as you want, Noct. Now, will you hush and kiss me before I implode."

Noct blinked, a little shocked at just how well everything had gone. And he had the promise of a date. He grinned gleefully and leaned in, Ignis meeting him. The first brush of lips was gentle, whisper soft, and Noct pulled back to see Ignis’ lashes flutter and an answering grin on his own lips. His gasp of surprise was lost to Ignis’ mouth when he pulled back in for another kiss, far less chaste and gentle.

It was hungry and needy, Ignis’ little moan of pleasure swallowed by his mouth as their tongues tangled, explored.

Then another and another as they tilted their heads this way and that, chasing more and more, finding what they both needed and giving, receiving. Ignis’ grip on his hips tightened, pulling them both flush, Noct unable to keep still.

They broke apart eventually, cheeks flushed, chests heaving, simply staring at each other, Ignis somewhat bemused, Noct wide eyed in shock.

Dating Ignis was…easy. It felt like they fit with each other, two puzzle pieces united.

After they’d gotten over the initial giddiness of those first kisses, Noct had rushed off to get changed and Ignis had finally managed to get his rehearsal in. Noct had watched as the spark had returned, Ignis swaying, twisting, turning, sending Noct little smiles as he moved about the stage. Now that Noct knew, he could see just how often Ignis’ eyes strayed to his direction. And Noct watched him just as intently.

Nyx had returned after the designated hour glancing at Noct curiously, but when Noct beamed at him, the other dancer chuckled and headed backstage to change for his own rehearsal.

Their first date was at a lovely little coffee place a few blocks from the club.

He’d noticed pretty early on in their friendship that Ignis was somewhat addicted to coffee, closing his beautiful eyes blissfully whenever he partook of the drink, be it the cold or hot variety.

When Ignis had entered the coffee shop just a few minutes after Noct he’d been pleased to note the wry little grin on the dancer’s face, the way his eyes were drawn to the board announcing varieties. They sat for literal hours, just talking, hands brushing occasionally, sending each other coy smiles, Ignis flushing prettily when Noct complimented him.

Noct took him to romantic dinners, a visit to the zoo, then another to the aquarium.

The best one so far had been a picnic. 

They’d laid back on the blanket, stomachs full, lazily pointing at the sky and pointing out rather fancifully imagined animals. Ignis had cuddled into Noct’s side, resting his head on Noct’s chest after trading several soft kisses and admitted that he was thoroughly enjoying this new aspect to their relationship.

“Yeah, me too, Ignis,” Noct had whispered into the other man’s hair. “I don’t think I have ever been happier.”

Ignis had shifted up, leaning on his elbows above Noct before he dipped down and planted a firm kiss to Noct’s lips, “neither have I.”

The kisses that followed were far from chaste and had them scrambling to head back to Noct’s apartment.

After dreaming about Ignis, then dating Ignis, Noct was suddenly worried that Ignis wouldn’t find him…satisfactory in the bedroom. He needn’t have been concerned.

Ignis was just as nervous.

But it was a good nervous, his fingers trembling slightly as he slowly unbuttoned Noct’s shirt.

“I have been thinking about what this might be like for a while,” Ignis confessed.

Noct laughed, dispelling the tension, “me too.”

The shirt pooled on the floor in a soft whisper of fabric and Ignis stepped back. His green eyes raked over Noct’s torso, licking his lips making Noct blush with an aborted attempt to cover himself.

Ignis captured his hands, “no, don’t. You are beautiful. Look at you,” he murmured, voice reverent. “You could give me a run for my money up on stage.”

Noct snorted, “hardly.”

With a long elegant finger Ignis traced a line down Noct’s chest, “they would go mad for you.”

Noct shook his head in denial, “no.”

“Truly,” he insisted. “When you were on that stage and started dancing for me, I…I wanted to ravish you on the spot.” He splayed both hands over Noct’s stomach, his green eyes intense as the locked with Noct’s blue. 

They gravitated towards each other, closing the scant distance in a moment, Ignis’ hands sliding up Noct’s torso to rest over his chest, thumbs describing arcs over his nipples. Noct arched into the touches, silently begging for more, more. His own hands curled around the back of Ignis’ head, pulling him down so he could kiss him.

The kiss was the most urgent thus far between them, their tongues flicking between open mouths, then deeper. Noct’s hands scrabbled at Ignis’ shirt buttons, Ignis’ hands dipping down to wrangle Noct’s jeans open and down his legs. Noct shoved the shirt off Ignis’ frame with a happy sigh, then dropped to his knees with a grunt, nuzzling at the bulge of Ignis’ crotch, inhaling the inherent male scent of him. Ignis keened, rocking his hips forward for more friction, fingers threading through Noct’s hair to keep him close. Noct glanced up to the burning need in green eyes, swallowing around his dry throat.

Noct had never seen Ignis look so…undone. And it was all due to him. He was doing that to Ignis.

And this was _Ignis _,__ not Sage. Not the dancer every one saw on stage, commanding the room with just a gaze in their direction. This was Ignis, beautiful, sweet, kind, very real Ignis.

_His_ Ignis.

Noct pawed at the waistband of Ignis’ pants, blinking as he took in the sharp intake of breath, the rise and fall of Ignis’ chest, the flush to his gorgeous cheekbones, “can I?”

With ash brown hair falling over his forehead in a disordered tumble, Ignis nodded, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, “please,” he whispered hoarsely.

Noct wasted no more time or thought, button and zipper undone, he pulled at the fabric, sliding it down over the sharply defined hip bones, down the muscled thighs, and then he looked at where he wanted his mouth, groaning at the sight before him. Red head weeping, long, thick shaft with a prominent vein on the underside, down to shaved balls nestled at the base. He licked his lips as he glanced back up to where Ignis was staring down at him, wetting his lips again.

Ignis moaned as he flicked his tongue out, delivering a kittenish lick to the tip, tasting the slightly bitter flavour of Ignis’ arousal. Fingers tightened in Noct’s hair and Ignis threw his head back when Noct suckled the head into the wet heat of his mouth. He felt the twitch against his tongue as he curled it, finding the sensitive spot under the tip, then dipped his tongue into the slit.

“Oh,” Ignis moaned, Noct grinning internally. Ignis moaned again as Noct brought his hands up, cupping Ignis’ ass and giving a little squeeze, taking more of him into his mouth. While the sounds were relatively quiet, they were blissful and debauched, speaking of the satisfaction his lover was feeling. All because of Noct. “Oh, that’s so _good_ ,” he heard Ignis mumble from above. Blood was rushing in his own ears, electricity zapping through his veins, cock throbbing between his legs.

He let Ignis’ dick go with an obscene pop, licking and nibbling at Ignis’ hip, across to the trimmed trail of hair that began just below his navel, down to the thatch of it around the base of his cock, then skirted around where he knew Ignis wanted his mouth to suckle a ball into his mouth.

Ignis whined, hips shifting with Noct’s ministrations.

He returned to the hard length of Ignis’ cock, squeezing his ass again at the same time he suckled down as far as he could, the man above groaning loudly, still shifting as if he wanted to thrust into Noct’s mouth. His fingers tightened in Noct’s hair again, and Noct hummed around him, sliding a finger down between his ass cheeks to probe at his rim. Ignis squeaked, hips jutting forward, pushing his cock deeper into the heat of Noct’s mouth making him gag for a second before he adjusted.

Ignis blinked down at him in shock, biting his lip when Noct winked at him and sucked him down into his throat.

Arousal flitted through Noct’s veins like wildfire as he sucked hard as he pulled back up to the head, tongue flicking. He felt Ignis shudder as he went back down, still probing finger flirting over his rim. Ignis’ fingers clenched and loosened in his hair, little breathy moans filling the room over Noct’s slurping sounds. Under the onslaught of Noct’s mouth, Ignis is undone, looking down at him through thick lashes with darkened eyes starting to thrust gently and meet Noct every time he sucked back down.

With an agonised growl, Ignis wrenched him away, pulling him up into his arms, his lips melding with Noct’s in the most passionate kiss he’d ever experienced, hearts fluttering in both their chests, breathing the same air into each other’s lungs.

When they managed to pull away, Ignis pressed their foreheads together, Noct’s breath rasping from his throat, arms wound around each other’s waists.

Ignis drew in a breath, “I…I don’t want you to…fuck me. I want…” he trailed off for a moment, letting their eyes meet. Noct inhaled sharply seeing the emotion in Ignis’ beautiful eyes. He felt a maelstrom of emotion and sensation, his whole body alive with it. “I want you to make love to me. Can you…can you do that?”

Noct searched Ignis’ gaze, seeing how he felt himself reflected there. He nodded, capturing Ignis’ lips in another kiss and pouring everything into it. All the burgeoning feeling blossoming between them. He wanted to tear away the hesitance that he’d heard in Ignis’ tone, the worry, build on the deep desire he’d also heard mingled with it.

They moved towards Noct’s bed slowly, removing the last pieces of clothing, shedding them onto the floor between soft, sweet kisses, hands roaming over feverish skin. Noct explored the glory of Ignis’ body, showing him in actions how he felt about him, rather than with words they were both not quite ready to express.

Ignis knelt, bared to Noct’s gaze, pulling him up so that they were flush against each other, his long fingered hands, always so elegant on stage, now trembling against Noct’s cheeks and jaw. Now that he was aware of it, Noct could feel the tremors that wracked Ignis’ whole body. He was nervous.

“How long, Ignis?” he whispered into the man’s neck. “How long has it been?”

Ignis laughed shakily, “since I had sex? A long time.”

“No,” Noct said, shaking his head. “How long since someone made love to you, since you were seen for _you_?”

Ignis ducked his head, “oh.” He pressed his face into the crook of Noct’s neck, “I…even longer…maybe…never. Not really. Not like you do.”

Instead of feeling the weight of the responsibility of that, he felt a sense of pride, relief, “then let me show you how I see you, Ignis.” He guided Ignis so that he was laying back on the bed, splayed out like some sort of beautiful god. On stage ‘Sage’ was confident, erotic, sensual. On Noct’s bed, Ignis was open, sweet and so gorgeously anticipating Noct’s next move, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, with his heavy lidded gaze intently on Noct, cheeks pink, chest rising and falling rapidly.

The dim light from the lamps on each beside table made Ignis glow in golden tones, highlighting his cheekbones, guilding lips and jaw, enhancing the cut of his collarbones, the dips and valleys of his musculature, the jut of his hips. Leaning over him, Noct began mapping out the contours of Ignis, learning him intimately with first his fingers, then his lips, pressing kisses to neck, clavicles, sternum, swirling his tongue over nipples, delighting in the reaction he got from that little act.

Somehow, _somehow,_ he’d been given the key to Ignis’ heart and he decided then and there that nothing was ever going to make him destroy that trust. He’d come to realise what a complicated, deep man Ignis was and for him to trust Noct was monumental. He knew that no matter how many years he spent learning and exploring Ignis, the mystery of him would simply deepen and Noct would enjoy every single moment of it.

Ignis tossed his head back, arching his spine sinuously, hands reaching blindly for Noct’s hair, tangling his dexterous fingers within the inky tresses, moaning several octaves deeper than his usual sensual tone sending shivers down Noct’s back to his toes. Ignis spread his thighs open as Noct made his way to Ignis’ hip bones, giving tacit permission and Noct took the offer for what it was. He suckled a red mark over the bone of one hip, hands caressing the soft skin of Ignis’ inner thighs, moving higher and higher with each pass. Ignis squirmed with each pass of his fingers and lips, hiking his knees up, tilting his hips in an obvious invitation.

Noct took a deep breath and got comfortable between Ignis’ thighs, eyeing the prize in front of him.

“How are you beautiful everywhere?” he mused quietly, but Ignis still heard him, huffing a laugh in response.

Anything Ignis was going to reply was broken off in a long, drawn out moan when Noct swiped his tongue over Ignis’ perineum, then down further to his rim. He hummed as he licked, Ignis gasping loudly.

“You like that?” he asked, peering up at the dancer along the taut length of his torso through his fringe.

Ignis looked down, nodding desperately, eyes wide. “Yes, yes, please…”

How could he ignore a plea like that?

Wasn’t possible.

Noct set to his task again, pulling Ignis’ ass cheeks wider, stiffening his tongue as he swirled it around and around Ignis’ puckered ring. He used his lips and tongue to kiss at Ignis, licking, sucking, lapping at Ignis and making the man squirm desperately. Using his thumbs, he pulled at the ring and drove his tongue in, Ignis gasping above.

“Oh dear Gods, that’s good,” Ignis muttered, voice turned raspy.

Noct grinned against his ass as he kept up his ministrations. Somehow, when he imagined Ignis in bed, he’d thought he’d be a quiet lover, but no. Ignis was vocal. And paired with his delicious accent it made it even better. It was turning Noct on more and more with every gasp and groan that Ignis couldn’t seem to hold back.

Ignis keened, thrusting his ass up to meet Noct’s mouth, grinding against him and Noct flicked his eyes up, noting how much Ignis’ cock was twitching and leaking on his lower stomach, while Noct himself was grinding against the bed for whatever friction he could get. His jaw was beginning to ache, but he didn’t really care about that. What he did care about was giving Ignis as much pleasure as he could, showing him just how much he wanted him. So he kept going until Ignis started panting, begging for more.

Noct pulled away with a groan, scrambling for his bedside table, yanking the drawer out and fumbling in it for the supplies they would need and dumping them on the bed beside Ignis’ knee.

Ignis’ eyes gleamed when he spotted the lube and condoms, a slow quirk of his lips as he shoved a pillow under his hips.

That action spurred Noct into action, coating his fingers quickly and liberally.

Ignis nodded and Noct crawled up over him, planting his clean hand beside Ignis’ head, smiling when Ignis curled his hands around the back of Noct’s head and tugged him down for a frantic kiss. Noct reveled in it for a moment, enjoying the swirl of Ignis’ tongue against his own. He pressed their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavily, sharing air. Noct slid his other hand down between Ignis’ thighs, teasing over his perineum, listening to Ignis’ pleased sigh. 

“You like that?”

Ignis nodded against Noct, gasping when Noct moved his fingers lower, circling his relaxed rim.

As the first finger pushed through Ignis tipped his head back, letting out a breathy “oh yes!”

Noct giggled breathlessly, working his finger in deeper, “I can’t wait for you to do this to me.”

Ignis moaned, rocking his hips, “yes, well, we can’t do that until you’ve finished what you’ve started, now, can we?”

Noct’s grin widened, adding another finger in retaliation, “hmm, I guess not.” He dipped his head to nip at Ignis’ throat, working his fingers in deep, scissoring them to open Ignis up for him. Ignis arched his back as Noct brushed the tips of his fingers over the little nub inside his ass. Ignis was tight and hot around his fingers, sucking him in as he canted his hips, fucking himself on Noct’s digits, his groan rumbled against Noct’s chest right down to his toes.

“More… _fuck_ …more,” Ignis demanded.

Noct could do naught but comply, especially after hearing Ignis swear. It was hotter than he’d ever thought it might be. He pulled his two fingers out and re-inserted them with a third watching Ignis carefully for any discomfort. “Better?” Ignis’ responded with another arch of that sinuous spine. He was so beautiful. “I swear I dreamed you up. You’re perfect.”

Ignis tried to scoff but it was cut off with a long whine as Noct massaged his prostate. His voice strangled in his throat as he tried again to speak, overwhelmed by Noct’s ministrations.

“Gods! _Please, Noct!_ ”

“What do you want, Ignis?” Noct purred in his ear, licking along the shell of it for emphasis.

Ignis’ hand shot out to the side, fumbling blindly until he found the condoms, shakily bring one up and shoving it at Noct, “now,” he commanded.

Noct would have laughed at his desperate tone had he not been in the same situation. He took the offering and held it Ignis’ lips so they could both tear it open. Kneeling between Ignis’ quivering thighs, Noct rolled it on and applied more lube, tossing the bottle and wrapper to the side. He shuffled forward and lined himself up, glancing up to see Ignis digging his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes dark as he blinked at him lazily.

“You’re still wearing your glasses, Ignis.”

Ignis flushed a deeper red, “I want to see everything.”

Noct ducked his head.

How was this man so fucking sweet? How did he get so lucky?

He had no clue, but he wasn’t going to question it anymore.

Ignis sobbed gratefully when Noct pushed in, letting the head breach Ignis’ pliant rim. He didn’t thrust in as much as he wanted to, instead he pulled back out, then just as slowly slid back in to the same depth. He only managed to repeat the process a few times before Ignis succumbed to the need and desire for more, wrapping his long legs around Noct’s hips and pulling him in. Completely.

Twin gasps reverberated through their chests, echoing through Noct’s bedroom. Ignis wound his arms around Noct’s shoulders and dragged him down so their mouths could meet, tongues tangling as they both adjusted.

Noct thought he might just have ascended to a new plane of existence. Ignis was so tight around him, the fluttering and clenching of his ass making him growl and tremble with the effort to stay still. He was going to have to go so slow, otherwise it was going to be over really quickly.

Noct’s world shrunk down so that it only contained Ignis. Ignis squeezing his delectable ass around his cock. Ignis dragging blunt nails down his back. Ignis with his muscular thighs wrapped around Noct. Ignis with his beautiful eyes, sensual lips.

He drew his hips back slowly until the head of his dick was the only part left inside, then pushed back in, purposely slow, his head tipping back at the feeling of being encased in Ignis. He felt so good that Noct had to try and catch his breath. Ignis felt better than anyone he’d ever been with, so right, so perfect that everyone else was swept away as he simply indulged in the sublime feeling.

Their eyes met and he could see that Ignis was feeling the same.

They moved slowly together, Ignis rising to meet every slow thrust of Noct’s hips, gasping into one another’s mouths as they undulated. Noct moved his mouth to Ignis’ neck, licking along the taut line of it, nibbling with lips and teeth.

Noct was in love with Ignis, utterly, totally besotted, his whole body filled with the warmth of that knowledge.

He shifted one hand down to caress Ignis’ thigh wrapped tight around his waist to hold him close, driving in deep, slowly to find the right angle to bring Ignis as much pleasure as the man was bringing him. Ignis moaned, trembling in his grasp, hands scrabbling down Noct’s shoulder and back as he arched again.

“There, there,” Ignis whispered. “Oh Gods, Noct. Right _there_!”

Noct groaned as Ignis clenched around him, a white hot heat shooting down his spine. Ignis lifted a hand from Noct’s back to cup his jaw, kissing him desperately, canting his pelvis to urge Noct into something faster and more fervent.

“I’m not gonna last, Ignis, you feel too good.”

The sound of the slap of their flesh as they met and pulled apart to meet again filled the room starting to drown out the cries of bliss. Noct felt euphoric, looking down at Ignis, dishevelled, glasses askew, his hair a mess of tangles across his forehead.

He’d never looked more wonderful to Noct.

He snaked his hand down between their sweat slick bodies to wrap his fist around Ignis’ length, pumping it in time to their motions, smearing the leaking fluid over it, gliding his hand up and down. Ignis rose up to meet him, long fingers digging into his ass, massaging and squeezing in time with the convulsions around Noct’s cock, his cried reaching fever pitch.

Noct bit into Ignis’ neck, suckling at the skin as a wet warmth coated his hand, Ignis’ cock jumping against his palm, a shout of “yes!” reverberating in his ear. Ignis tensed against him, sucking in each breath and Noct was done for. His stomach coiled tight, he thrust into Ignis harder, loosing his rhythm, filling the condom with his own release, unaware he was shouting Ignis’ name.

He tried to hold himself up, but failed when Ignis pulled him down again, panting into his neck.

Both of them boneless, Noct eventually gathered enough of his wits to shift himself off Ignis, but only far enough to curl at his side.

He looked at Ignis, smiling softly as he adjusted his lover’s glasses.

“I think I love you,” he whispered around his dry throat.

Ignis reach up weakly to cup his cheek, drawing his thumb over Noct’s cheekbone, “I think I love you too,” he smiled serenely.


End file.
